sonic_games_voice_soundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, known in Japan as Sonic Toon: Ancient Treasure (ソニックトゥーン 太古の秘宝 Sonikku Tūn: Taiko no Hihō?) is a video game for the Wii U published by Sega and developed by Big Red Button Entertainment that was released on 11 November 2014 in North America, on 21 November 2014 in Europe, and on 18 December 2014. It is one of the two video game prequels for the Sonic Boom television series, the other being Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, and as well the third and final video game in the Nintendo-Sega partnership, the previous two being Sonic Lost World and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Plot Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric follows Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, and Knuckles the Echidna as they battle against the evil Dr. Eggman. On what seemed as a regular day of foiling Dr. Eggman's plans, the group find themselves arriving on an island where they encounter an ancient tomb sealed deep within the island. There, Sonic makes a little mistake and releases a powerful snake-like villain from a race called the Ancients, named Lyric the Last Ancient, who plans to power his army of war mongering robots with the Chaos Crystals to destroy everything organic and create a world of twisted metal and robots. To stop Lyric's evil plan, the group must put aside their differences and find the Chaos Crystals before Lyric. The stakes have never been higher, and the only chance to overcome Lyric is to band together and work as a team. Gameplay Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric is an action-adventure game with a stronger emphasis on exploration and combat compared to previous Sonic the Hedgehog installments. The game features four playable characters, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy.The game will support local co-operative multiplayer and is typically housed around two player co-op mode, with additional modes for up to four players locally. However, if a player is playing alone, they are allowed to switch to any character at any time (similar to the various Lego video games), while the computer will take control of the other characters. The game does not support online multiplayer but instead features local multiplayer. Each character has their own unique abilities and gameplay mechanics to explore the areas and environment. Sonic can use his speed, reach secret areas with the Spin Dash and use the Homing Attack, Knuckles can burrow underground for a while and climb along marked wall sections, Tails can fly and use various gadgets and Amy can use her piko hammer to swing on poles. The gameplay also features new mechanics such as the "Enerbeam", a tethering device used by all four characters. This device can be used to perform various actions such as hanging from speeding rails, removing enemy shields, moving switches and platforms, lasso enemies and throw them in any direction and they also play a big role in boss fights as well. The gameplay often focuses cooperation between characters, such working together using Enerbeams to use Switches, move platforms or push minecarts, with the player's switching control between multiple characters and using their abilities to progress. The game features four different levels to play on with three main gameplay styles: a boss fight, a speed level and two adventure-style levels. The adventure style levels features slower and more methodical game pace than other Sonic the Hedgehog titles. The different characters' abilities also allow the players to take multiple paths through the adventure levels; Sonic can cross gaps using the Homing Attack while Amy can climb and swing between pink platforms in a classic side-scrolling section. The levels also feature different collectibles, some of which can only be collected by certain characters with their different abilities. The speed levels serve as gateways from the hub world to the adventure levels themselves where the player has to race at high speed through platform-filled sections. During these levels, the player can use the Enerbeam to zipline from side to side and as well use the different characters and their special abilities. During gameplay, the characters can offer different tips to the player through conversation between the characters. Also, if the player has trouble getting through the levels, the computer will help the player out more with the other characters. Also getting attacked by an enemy will only cause the player to lose a portion of their Rings. 'Weapons' *In addition to the traditional "beat-em-up" style of combat in the game, the player can utilize several different weapons to their advantage, similar to Shadow the Hedgehog. These weapons include: *Battle Trumpet: A trumpet that acts like a handgun. It fires colorful musical notes at enemies to damage them. *Cyclone Blaster: A handgun that creates a powerful tornado to scatter enemies, damaging them at the same time. Explosion Switch: A red button on the ground. When pressed, it creates a powerful explosion to destroy enemies. It is one of the strongest weapons in the game. *Feather Blade: A sword that is shaped like a feather. In addition to damaging enemies by contact, it creates a small gust of wind, making it useful at a distance. *Hand Gun: A gun that, when fired, produces a white glove to smack enemies in the nearby vicinity, strongly damaging them. *Water Balloon: A balloon that, because of its aqueous content, can short-circuit the robot enemies in the game. Artworks 'Main Renders 3D' SonicBoom_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicboom_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SonicBoom_amy.png|Amy Rose SonicBoom_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna 'Other Renders 3D' SonicBoom_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog SonicBoom_sticks.png|Sticks the Badger SonicBoom_cliff.png|Cliff SonicBoom_q_n_c.png|Q-N-C SonicBoom_perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot SonicBoom_fastidious_beaver.png|Fastidious the Beaver Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna 'Non-Playable Characters' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks the Badger *Perci the Bandicoot *Cliff *Q-N-C *M.A.I.A. *Mayor Fink *Fastidious the Beaver *Tucker *Doc Ginger *Foreman Fred *Chef Woody *Hayward *Salty *Pepper *Hokey *Pokey 'Bosses' *Lyric the Last Ancient *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Levels 'Areas' *Lyric's Tomb *Abandoned Research Facility *Lyric's Weapon Facility *The Pit *Slowpoke Isle *Ocean Purification Plant *Creeper Gorge *Sky Citadel *Sky Citadel *Lyric's Lair 'Hub Worlds' *Cliff's Excavation Site *Bygone Island *Crater Lake 'Sub Levels' *River Rush *Undersea Bolt Sounds Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/Unused Voices Videos 'Unused Voice Sounds' Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Amy Rose Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Sticks The Badger Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Perci The Bandicoot Unused Voice Clips 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Sticks The Badger Voice Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Perci The Bandicoot Voice Voice Sounds Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Voice Sounds Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Boom Games Voice Sounds